


【兰博基尼CP】05

by Summerx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx
Summary: 洛基 奥丁森为了帮助哥哥索尔追求心上人，特意制作了一种效果显著的魔药，但是他失策了，他不小心饮下了这瓶魔药，而这意味着他必须连续吻那个可恶至极的学生会长——瑟兰迪尔整整二十天。而他必须完成这个。





	【兰博基尼CP】05

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思格式有点奇怪，我是真的真的真的不会调格式，还有更多兰博基尼CP作品请移步lofter哦~

洛基发现他的傻哥哥索尔似乎有心上人了，而对象是谁似乎也不言而喻。简 佛斯特，她是全年级最优秀的女生，无论用怎样苛刻刁钻的角度去评价她，她都堪称完美。

 

  洛基本以为这只是索尔的一厢情愿，但是他很快发现他想错了，好吧，洛基小小的纠正一下他对于简佛斯特的评价，这姑娘堪称完美，但她唯一的缺点大概就是眼光不太好。

 

  按照索尔轰轰烈烈的攻势与锲而不舍的劲头，洛基预估他能在暑假开始后把简介绍给芙丽嘉，可是简的矜持与自尊心却高得难以想象。即使全世界都看出了他们两情相悦，可是简就是不肯点头答应索尔的追求。

 

  她的固执快要把索尔逼疯了，屡屡受挫的索尔每天都把空余时间用在了向洛基寻求建议和倾诉上，起初洛基很乐意看到他垂头丧气的模样，后来他就厌烦了这个，在他因为与自己毫不相干的感情问题彻底丧失理智前，洛基终于答应了索尔的要求。

 

  “帮我追求简，用什么方式都行。”索尔恳求道“拜托了弟弟，你一定有办法。” 于是洛基理所当然的使用了最为简单易行的办法，原谅他不想再为索尔的事情浪费一丝一毫的精力了，他花了三天配置出了一瓶爱情魔药，这瓶药水的效用粗糙又简单，但是洛基相信它对于索尔和简的感情来说足够了。

  “这是你的新作品吗？怎么用？它有名字吗？”索尔好奇的握着这只粉红色的小瓶子，洛基的桌子上放着上百只一模一样的小瓶子。

  洛基平时就爱捣鼓些稀奇古怪的魔药，他自诩记性良好，从来不分门别类的归纳他的作品，总是这么胡乱的把小瓶子们混在一起，全部堆在桌上。

 

  不过对索尔来说，桌子上所有的魔药加起来都不如手里的这瓶珍贵，他郑重攥紧了瓶子，把它窝进手心里。

 

  “唔，算是新作品吧。”在索尔提出更多问题之前洛基开口打断了他的话，他心虚的瞥了一眼瓶子里的药水，然后朝哥哥讨好的眨眨眼“你可以叫它“真爱之吻”，它的作用很简单，你看到心爱之人就会克制不住的去吻她，在药水失效之前每天都是如此。”

 

  药水的名字当然是洛基现编的，就连后面半句话都是胡说八道，洛基在配方里添加了效果显著的迷情剂。由于时间紧迫，他还没来得及雇佣地精试用药水，因此只能通过配方和颜色大概推断出药水的作用。

 

   “真爱之吻”的确会使人意乱情迷，但是并不是只对心爱之人作用，在洛基配备药水的时候，他意外发现他的靶向草与爱情果用完了，于是他不得不暂时放弃这个效果，而改为“对服用下药剂后见到的第一个人”生效。

 

   当然洛基不敢对索尔和盘托出这个粗制滥造的药水背后的真相，好在索尔也不会对他产生疑心。 索尔被洛基解释药水作用的话骇住了，他缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，不确定的重复道“克制不住的……吻她？这会不会太冒犯了？”

 

  “不会，你为什么会这么想。我们人人都看得出来，她爱你，而相爱之人总能够成为眷侣。”洛基不假思索地反驳道，索尔被他不耐烦的语气吓得不敢多问，他犹犹豫豫的说“可是我感觉还是不太好。”

 

  “那就把它还给我，随便你用不用。”洛基这下是真的有些生气了，他就不该一时心软答应索尔这个愚蠢的要求，听到洛基这么说，索尔连忙捧着药瓶后退了两步“我用，我用。”

 

  洛基想起了他配方中关于靶向草的改动，于是缓和了语气说道“你得保证饮下药水以后见到的第一个人就是佛斯特小姐，不然谁也不知道会发生什么。”他加重了关键字，希望他的哥哥能够好好记住他的话。

 

  不过很快他就发现他的希望落空了，索尔在深更半夜闯进了洛基的房间，神神叨叨的在房间里走来走去，口中念念有词的复习着他明天的求爱计划，洛基打赌索尔在准备任何考试前都没这么认真过，看来他的傻哥哥真心爱慕着简佛斯特。

 

  洛基难得的起了些多管闲事的心思，他帮着索尔细细整理并补充了第二天的求爱计划，索尔因为好事在即而亢奋得难以入睡，洛基自然也被他烦得睡不着。直到第二天清早，奥丁森兄弟俩才挤在单人床上抱着被子囫囵睡去，两人才睡了不到三个小时就被索尔的闹钟叫醒。

 

  索尔看了一眼时钟，马上就清醒了，他顶着蓬乱的头发目光呆滞的问道“已经七点了，我约了简七点十五在走廊见面，就要来不及了，我该怎么办？”

 

  “不要怕。”洛基揉了揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪的向自己的哥哥下达着一道道指令“现在立刻去刷牙，刮胡子，喷点香水，然后喝下魔药。”

  “那我的衣服和领带怎么办？这些都在我的房间！还有玫瑰花！我本来打算一早去摘一些。”索尔看上去完全乱了阵脚，紧接着他突然又想到了一个至关重要的问题“对了，我怎么能够保证我喝到药水后的第一个人是简？”

 

  “这些全部交给我，你马上去完成该完成的事。”洛基言简意赅的提出要求，索尔立刻跳下了床，跌跌撞撞的冲进了洗手间。而洛基走到了桌前，在瓶瓶罐罐的海洋里寻找着能够马上开出玫瑰的药水，他记得他曾经无意中完成过这样的作品。

 

  他一个接一个的拿起瓶子，拧开瓶盖细闻，分辨着药水的味道，原本整齐排列的药水瓶方阵顿时混乱不堪，正在这时，门口传来了敲门声。

 

  “洛基，洛基，你在吗？索尔在你这里吗？”这是简的声音。 索尔像一枚炮弹一样横冲直撞的跑到桌前，拧开真爱之吻一饮而尽，他意犹未尽的咂摸着药水的味道，还特意把药水瓶口朝下，对着自己张大的嘴巴摇晃了几下，以确保这些带着祝福的药水全部进入了他的身体。

 

  “这太棒了，弟弟。”索尔抹了一把嘴角，兴奋的说“我浑身充满了力量！我迫不及待的想要亲吻她了！”他看见洛基眼下由于劳累与少眠的黑眼圈后好心建议道“弟弟，你的脸色看起来非常差劲，要不要喝点什么。对了，我应该什么时候开门？”

 

  “你等一下。”洛基摁了摁太阳穴，熬夜后晕眩与困乏的症状没有丝毫好转，可是他今天还要上最枯燥无聊的魔法史呢。于是在洛基心不在焉的拎出可以制造出玫瑰的药水后，他随意选了一瓶未开封的能量药水拧开抿了一口，一种陌生而丰沛的情感像是洪水一样猛烈的涌入了他的血液之中，使他跃跃欲试的想做些什么。

 

  大概是哪一种原料放多了一点，洛基这样想着。现在他重新变得容光焕发了，他拿上了玫瑰药水，然后挡在了索尔面前，拉开了门。这个举动是为了防止还有门外还有别人。

 

  洛基的预感灵验得吓人，门外不止只有身为女学生会长的简佛斯特，还有男学生会长，洛基甚至记不起他的名字。 洛基怔了怔，他跟男学生会长之前并无交集，他实在想不起他与简同时造访是为了什么。

 

  就在这时，索尔从他的背后快乐的跳了出来，抱住了毫无准备的简，并在她的唇角上轻轻印下了一个吻。他的动作温柔而小心，这不像是被情欲驱使的冲动，而更像是一个终于鼓起勇气说出口的告白。

 

  “呃，我不是故意冒犯你。但是我必须得说，简，我爱你，不知道从什么时候开始，但是我想让你知道这个。”索尔结结巴巴的说，洛基叹息着，他到底还是把台词忘了个精光。 他把一整罐药水均匀洒在了简佛斯特的身前，一簇新绿的嫩芽从她的脚下升起，然后迅速结出花骨朵，最后长成了一大捧火红的玫瑰花，简后退一步，又惊又喜的盯着索尔。

 

  索尔目光灼灼的盯着简“简，你愿意吗？”简根本没有在意他询问的是愿意什么，就迫不及待的扑入了索尔的怀抱。“当然，我愿意。”她哽咽的说道。

 

  有幸目睹了这一幕的同学纷纷为这一对情侣献上了祝福的掌声，洛基靠在门框上，虽然他经常挤兑索尔，但是他还是为索尔感到高兴，起码能够忍受索尔的人又多了一个不是吗？

 

  “洛基 奥丁森。”被大家忽略已久的男学生会长残忍的打断了这难得的温馨场景，他以一种死板到冷漠的口吻说道“我们接到举报，有人指控你违规炼制魔药，感谢你刚才亲自帮助我们完成了对你的调查，生植水是不允许学生使用的教学药剂，更何况还是为了私人用途。我代表学生会收缴并回收你的所有违禁药剂。”

 

  他径直越过洛基走向洛基的桌子，然后念了一个复杂晦涩的空间咒，桌上密密麻麻的魔药瓶们重新排列组合好以后，便一个接一个排着队跳入了学生会长张开的口袋之中。

 

  那对新晋的爱侣还在叙说情话，仿佛全世界除了他俩之外的所有人都不存在。洛基冷冷的打量着学生会长的动作，终于忍不住出声打断了学生会长的魔咒。这稍迟一些的反应并不是因为他允许学生会长触碰他的私人藏品，而纯粹是因为刚刚服下的魔药好像烧滚的沸水一样灼烧着他理智的丝弦。

 

  “我认为你起码应该询问一下我的意愿，你这样真像个强盗。”洛基不客气的说道，由于咒语的中断，原本在空中排着队等待进入口袋的魔药瓶们纷纷摔落在地，随着噼里啪啦的一串脆响，草木与泉水的清香氤氲开来，地上瓶盏狼藉，各种颜色的魔药混杂成一滩看不出模样的污浊液体，并缓缓向着洛基与学生会长的脚下流动。

 

  “抱歉。”学生会长说，但是他平静的语调与冷漠的神情却没法证明他的言辞，洛基努力的克制着自己，他死死地咬住了后槽牙，以免在怒气驱使下直接使出一个不可饶恕咒，他盯着地面上液体与碎片的残渣，感受到了一种难以形容的复杂情感，他想起曾整日整夜埋在实验室里研究比例与原料的自己，现在只想为了他心爱的宝贝们讨回点儿什么。

 

  他真的想咬死这个道貌岸然的学生会长，或者是干脆拿着手指长的小刀，像切巫言葱一样把学生会长削成粗细均匀的小段，不过即使他真的做到了这些也不足以完成对宝贝们的哀悼。

 

  “抱歉。”学生会长又说了一句。

 

  “你给我闭嘴！”洛基霍地转过头来，一双眼睛恶狠狠的盯着学生会长，恨不得在他的心脏上用锥子凿出一个洞来，他的心跳因为愤怒或是别的原因蹦得快速而有力，就连沉浸于爱情之中的索尔都被这大声的叫喊吸引了注意力，他放开了女友，转而扶住了弟弟的肩膀。

 

  “发生了什么事？”索尔茫然的看了看四周，又把视线转向对峙的两人身上，就在这时，他向来冷静自持的弟弟像一头发疯的野兽一样扑到了学生会长的身上，大力的啃咬着对方的嘴唇。

 

  索尔张大了嘴巴，一句话都说不出来，他不知道在他与简亲热的短短两分钟内究竟发生了什么不可思议又不得了的事，但是现在他更纠结的是，他应该履行一个哥哥的职责，去把夺走洛基初吻的学生会长狠狠揍上一顿，还是要为了洛基的冒犯向学生会长道个歉？

 

  他的余光瞥见简也用力捂住了嘴巴，她的瞳孔因为过度的惊讶而微微放大，她美丽的棕色眼睛里映着倒影，那是两个把接吻当成打架的人在相互厮杀。

 

  聪慧的女学生会长第一时间想到了两人分开不可预估的后果，她不算太了解瑟兰迪尔，但是她知道她的同事与搭档最恨什么，而索尔的弟弟无疑把瑟兰迪尔得罪了个够。如果真的打起来的话，说不定两人会在半个小时之内把宿舍楼炸成一片废墟。

 

  她下意识的掏出魔杖，紧张的打量着瑟兰迪尔与洛基的动作，准备在他俩唇齿分开的一刹那用魔咒将两人彻底拉开，然后给他俩一个施一个遗忘咒。这个计划其实实施起来颇有难度，毕竟两名当事人都是学院战斗榜上的佼佼者，不一定会中招，但是这是最好的办法了。

 

  简握紧了魔杖，朝她的男朋友丢了个眼神，索尔会意，这一对刚刚确定感情的伴侣焦灼的注视着他们的同事和弟弟。 而那两人还在不依不饶的相互啃咬着，从两人接吻的凶狠程度与烂透了的吻技来看，两人在此之前应该都没有过关于亲吻的体验。这本来对于学校的姑娘们大概是件好事，然而学院里最魔幻的事正真真切切的发生着，学院里姑娘们的两名梦中情人都快要把对方吃进肚子里去了。

 

  一分钟，两分钟。忽然，两个人各自往后跳了一步，互相憎恶的盯着对方。索尔紧张的打量着他的弟弟，洛基的嘴唇又红又肿，唇瓣上豁了一道细小的口子，上面冒出了两滴猩红的血液，他的绿眼睛里燃烧着复仇的火焰。索尔见状连忙死死的抱住了他，将他连拉带拖的扔进了寝室，然后马上反锁了房门。

 

  另一边，简担心的看着瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔胡乱抹了抹嘴唇，虽然互有负伤，但是洛基下嘴显然比他狠毒多了。刚刚揉开的血迹沾染了瑟兰迪尔的大半边嘴角，给这位冷若冰霜的学生会长添了几分狠戾，他看上去阴沉的可怕，简怀疑他根本不想使用魔杖对付洛基，而是会从不知道哪里掏出一把长刀来直接抹了洛基的脖子。

 

  出乎简意料之外的是，瑟兰迪尔什么都没说，他只是看了看手背上的血迹，就转身走开了。

 

  “我觉得事情有点不对。”洛基喘着粗气靠在了门上，他浑身都发软，过分激烈的搏斗与亲吻快要使他虚脱了“药水瓶绝对拿错了，索尔，你吻佛斯特小姐不是因为药水作用，只是因为你爱她。而我，我该死的喝下了你的药水。”他懊恼的抱住了自己的头“天呐。”

 

  “天呐。”索尔捋完了所有的信息后，发出了一声来自灵魂的叹息，紧接着他马上意识到了不对劲，但是出于对洛基自尊的考虑，他识趣的闭上了嘴。 既然洛基说药水只作用于所爱之人，那么……洛基早就暗恋那个高冷的学生会长？

 

  索尔有些心疼自己的弟弟，他决定帮助洛基追求学生会长，他太明白暗恋时求而不得的痛苦了，他有些自责，他居然没有发现洛基的心事，他真是一个不称职的哥哥。

 

  洛基痛苦极了，但是原因则完全不是索尔所想的那样。作为药水的调配者，没有人比他更清楚药水里添加了多少猛烈的成分。他计算了一下用量，绝望的发现:想要恢复正常，他起码得……吻够学生会长。

 

  而这个“吻够”指的是，在未来二十天内，他必须不择手段的强吻学生会长。只有完成每天例行的亲吻，他的理智才能恢复正常，否则他将每天活在对学生会长嘴唇的渴望之中。

 

  在洛基十九岁的人生中，暂时没有比这更糟糕的事。如果有第二糟糕的事的话，那就是刚刚他已经强吻过学生会长一次，明天他不会那么容易得手了。

 

  洛基长长的叹了一口气，把自己埋进了柔软的枕头堆里，同时自暴自弃的对索尔说“我要翘掉魔法史，下午的实验我也不会去了，我今天都不想出门了。”

 

  所幸索尔听懂了他的意思，他特意跑了大半个城市，只是为了给洛基买到他最爱吃的餐点与甜品，当然他也没忘了给简也带了一份新品。当他拎着餐盒赶到图书馆时，勤奋而刻苦的女学生会长还在修改明天要交的论文。

 

  “我吃不下这么多。”简看着索尔手上大大小小的餐盒，有些害羞的说“我忘了告诉你，我在减肥。”

 

  “哦，好的，没问题，但是我觉得你现在这样就很好。”索尔说“剩下的都是洛基的晚饭。他今天都没有出门，我很担心他，你知道么，他暗恋那个学生会长。”

 

  当然这个学生会长指的肯定不是简，只是索尔也想不起瑟兰迪尔的全名。

 

  女学生会长张大了嘴巴，她很快联想到今天早晨那个莫名其妙的亲吻，尽管如此，她还是确认道“是吗？洛基暗恋瑟兰迪尔？”

 

  “千真万确。”索尔重重点头“洛基亲口确认了这个，我得帮帮他。你该去看看他的模样，他被折磨得吃不下饭，我简直不知道怎么办才好，他像我爱着你一样爱着他。”

 

  简不知道应该以什么表情来面对这件事，她实在没办法想象洛基跟瑟兰迪尔这两个人会产生什么情感上的关联。瑟兰迪尔算是一个不苟言笑的人，即使偶尔笑起来也是冷冰冰的带着一股天然的杀气，这种气质令人望而却步。

 

  即使有许多大胆的女孩子偷偷爱慕着瑟兰迪尔，她们的幻想与憧憬也只能被展现在日记与精心策划的偶遇中，从没有人有勇气亲口对瑟兰迪尔表白。虽然瑟兰迪尔不会吃人，但是所有人都认为他真的很可怕，因此整件事就显得更加扑朔迷离，简不知道洛基为什么会喜欢上瑟兰迪尔，索尔曾提到过洛基追求刺激，可是简怎么也想不到洛基追求刺激的方式这么独特。

 

  毕竟，这可是瑟兰迪尔。强吻瑟兰迪尔的话……也太刺激了吧？

 

  简向索尔表示，她倒是很愿意帮忙，但是首先她得确认洛基的心意。于是索尔与她约定好，第二天第一节课前去找洛基好好谈谈，他们可以列一个求爱计划并付诸实践。

 

  不过这次，索尔准备好的腹稿又一次没有派上用场。在他拉着简匆匆赶向洛基的屋子时，他们眼睁睁的看着瑟兰迪尔以身高腿长的优势轻而易举的超过了他们，率先走到了他们的前头。

 

  “瑟兰迪尔不会要找洛基打架吧？”索尔又开始担心起来，一旦涉及到了洛基，他就操心得活像只刚刚孵出鸡崽的老母鸡。

 

  “不会。”简笃定的说“瑟兰迪尔不会再想见到洛基，除非他疯了，我猜他是想跟偷偷饲养神奇动物的泽维尔谈一谈，他前些天刚捡到了一只有着深蓝色羽毛的渡鸦。”话音刚落，瑟兰迪尔果然目不斜视的路过了洛基的寝室，走向了长廊深处。

 

  “瑟兰迪尔，等等。”索尔看见他的弟弟如同鬼魅一般忽然出现在瑟兰迪尔身后，以一种不容忽视的音量叫住了学生会长。

 

  瑟兰迪尔有些惊讶的回过头来，看到是洛基以后脸色一沉，索尔听见瑟兰迪尔毫不客气的对洛基说“如果想要道歉的话就不用了，我不需要这个。对你违规调配魔药的调查仍然在进行，别妄图用任何办法蒙混过关。”

 

  “好的。”洛基无所谓的耸了耸肩“但是我真的需要对你说一句抱歉。我是否违规调配魔药先暂且不论，但是会长先生，我同样有权指控你私自收缴并毁坏我的私人财产，不过看在命运的份上，我不跟你计较这个。”

 

  瑟兰迪尔拧起了眉毛，他看上去有些疑惑，洛基颠三倒四的话使他隐隐意识到了对方的异常，他不动声色的往后退了退。

 

  洛基长吸了一口气，他看出瑟兰迪尔不是那么好骗，对方时时刻刻都表现得警惕又机敏。于是他问瑟兰迪尔“抱歉，我们能换个地方吗？我不打算在人来人往的走廊上跟你吵。”

 

  瑟兰迪尔点点头，洛基总不至于在公共场合做出什么过激的举动，他转过身去想要走到楼梯口，谁知道洛基猛的揪住了他的衣袖，瑟兰迪尔又惊又怒的回过头来，猝不及防的看见了洛基放大的脸，还有紧接着吻上来的唇。

 

  这算不上是一个亲吻，至多只是两片嘴唇轻轻触碰了一下，洛基不敢做得太过火，在得手之后他马上举起双手，一脸无辜的解释道“别误会，我对你毫无兴趣，这只是魔药的副作用罢了。”

 

  瑟兰迪尔的脸色青得吓人，他必须最大限度的绷紧嘴唇才可以勉强压抑自己的怒气，他本来就憎恶身体的接触，而这位肆意妄为的小奥丁森居然在两天之内强吻他两次，如果不是良好的教养和气度，下一秒洛基说不定会被他撬开嘴巴一连灌上一百瓶恶味水和一百瓶奇痒粉。

 

  洛基见势不妙，连忙使用隐形咒开溜，只留下瑟兰迪尔一个人站在原地。刚刚的景象让简证实了索尔的话，尽管在对话中洛基一再辩白自己并不喜欢瑟兰迪尔，但是当索尔解释完真爱之吻的作用与洛基一贯口是心非的个性后，简完全相信了洛基正是这样一个可怜的苦恋者。

 

  “不得不说，你弟弟恰好选用了追求心上人的所有办法里最坏最糟糕的一条，我觉得瑟兰迪尔恨透了他。”简分析道“瑟兰迪尔好像从来没显示过什么个人情感，他既不仁慈也不温柔，但是他很有礼貌，也很懂得尊重人。不过我能感受到，这只是他的习惯而已。达茜曾经迷恋过他，不过很快她就放弃了。我们都觉得瑟兰迪尔大概不会喜欢或者讨厌什么人，他比较适合一个人过一辈子，这还是我第一次看到他这么……讨厌一个人，这也是我第一次看到他的怒气。”

 

  索尔倒是很乐观“这不是挺好吗？起码洛基对他而言是特殊的那个。我打赌世界上不会有人不喜欢洛基，虽然他有些淘气，但是他真的是世界上最可爱的人了，他这么聪明，一定能够成功。”

 

  简回想起刚刚的场景，不禁打了个寒颤，瑟兰迪尔一定不会觉得洛基是世界上最可爱的人，或许恰恰相反。但是她竟然生起了一点点好奇心，索尔的话稍稍触动了她。也许……洛基真的是特别的那个呢？

 

  晚上巡视实验室的时候，简装作不经意的提起了洛基，她小心翼翼的询问着瑟兰迪尔对于洛基的看法，瑟兰迪尔看上去已经完全恢复了平静，他想了想以后回答道“他很聪明，魔药学和植物学学得很不错。”

 

  简还在等他接下来的回答，瑟兰迪尔却一口气说完了剩下的话。

 

  “除此以外一无是处。”

 

  最后几个字隐隐有些咬牙切齿的味道，简偷偷瞄了一眼，瑟兰迪尔垂在袖口的右手已经攥成了拳头。

 

  第二天简找到了索尔，“事情可能没有我想象的那么糟糕，但是赶快劝洛基放弃吧。”她叹了一口气，以一种十分真诚的语气建议道“我没见过瑟兰迪尔揍人，但是按照他在战斗排行榜上的表现来看，他揍起人来一定很疼，我跟你一样不希望洛基成为第一个体会的倒霉蛋。”

 

洛基当然不是毫无打算，他可不打算乖乖坐以待毙。“坐以待毙”这个形容词毫无问题，因为在洛基看来，连续吻那个面瘫脸二十天真的让他痛苦万分。

 他首先想到了调配解药，但是没有原本的真爱之吻的试剂，他就没办法完成解药。然后他开始考虑应该说服瑟兰迪尔帮助他完成这个该死的疗程，光彩的不光彩的手段他都已经想过了，瑟兰迪尔既不蠢，也不好骗，他战术课的成绩甚至比洛基还亮眼，所以强迫瑟兰迪尔屈服这个可能性也被否决了。洛基唰唰的划去这一条，撑着头陷入了沉思。

 那好吧，他只剩下了一个办法，那就是再调配一瓶真爱之吻，然后不择手段逼迫瑟兰迪尔喝下，这显然是个两败俱伤的坏办法，可是洛基别无选择。

 他连夜偷偷跑出学校的时候好死不死的又遇到了瑟兰迪尔，这下洛基可没什么好脸色给他，当然瑟兰迪尔同样如此。

 他们彼此仇视的瞪了一阵，然后洛基抢在瑟兰迪尔开口之前解释道“帮帮忙好吗，我想出去买些配置魔药的原材料，我受够了这个，说实话，我不想一直……我相信你也不想。反正今天也只有你一个人值班，不如放我出去，等到我喝下解药，一切全部恢复正常，那时候我愿意对你做出一定的补偿，为那两个吻。”

 洛基耸耸肩“如果你非要恪守学生会长的职责，我也无话可说，我不想与你为敌，但是你得保证后面的十八天你不会被我吻到。怎么样？你做出选择了吗？”

 瑟兰迪尔捏紧了魔杖，他从未见过有人可以如此理直气壮的说着这么无耻的话，他向来良好的自制力与耐心在短短两天内，数次差点溃不成军。但是岌岌可危的理智告诉他洛基说的非常正确，他必须得忍，至少得忍过这一次。

 “那就走吧，我跟你一起。”瑟兰迪尔将魔杖重新插回兜里，他的手掌上附着了一层薄薄的蓝光，当他走向学校大门的时候，门上雕镂的一双交缠的蛇被瑟兰迪尔掌上的光荧所吸引，它们宛如活物一样灵巧的松开口中叼着的珠子，争先恐后的朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向游去，两颗鸽卵大小的珠子落地，却像落入了深渊一样毫无声音。直到数秒后，大门缓缓打开。

 瑟兰迪尔不耐烦的回头向洛基招了招手，口气颇为恶劣的说“你不会以为你真的能这么轻松的解决学校的守护魔法吧？赶快过来。”

 他们只有七个小时时间，洛基此行的目的地是黑巫师们聚集的晚莺巷，黑巫师们通常不在白天出没，只有在零点以后才会成群结队的在晚莺巷进行一些魔法药材和稀缺药水的交易。

 “等到了晚莺巷，不要摆出这副表情。”洛基瞥了一眼瑟兰迪尔冷冰冰的脸“你这样会给我们带来很多麻烦，黑巫师们最讨厌冰山脸，笑一笑，即使很难看也没关系，毕竟带着人皮面具想要做出什么表情总会有些困难，但是面无表情是大忌。好了，我们到了。”

 晚莺巷与其说是一条巷子，其实不过是一座无人认领的孤坟，坟头的十字架上歪歪扭扭的画了一只啼哭的夜莺。

 洛基无奈的拎起一旁的铲子，一面嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨道“明明有这么多厉害的黑巫师，他们怎么就不晓得把这里稍微修葺一下，不是我说，这铲子也太重了！”他提起铲子照着坟头的夜莺敷衍的砍了一铲，夜莺马上发出了欢快的啼叫。

 “欢迎光临，先生？”一个沙哑的声音从坟下传来。

 “去你的欢迎光临，去你的上帝与爱，我只想要钱。”洛基以一种欢快的语调说出了这句话。坟下的看门人桀桀笑了一阵后，洛基很干脆的在坟头躺下了，当他看到瑟兰迪尔还僵硬着没有动时赶快拉了拉瑟兰迪尔的袖子。

 “躺——下——！”他做出夸张的嘴型。

 洁癖严重的学生会长盯着脚下的泥土，想到里面不知混有多少黑巫师的唾液，血液和别的脏东西，他有些退却了。可洛基却容不得他犹豫，他干脆利落的起身，将瑟兰迪尔摁到了土坑里，再提着铲子把瑟兰迪尔埋好，然后他自己躺在了土里。

 要不是知道洛基的确有求于他，瑟兰迪尔几乎以为洛基想要蓄意杀人了，洛基自顾自的躺好后还对他解释道“黑巫师，他们总有些怪癖，你应该理解。抓好——”

他俩陡然下落，洛基眼疾手快的握住了学生会长的手。瑟兰迪尔一定恐高，不然他为什么手这么凉又这么僵硬，实际上洛基还挺享受这十分钟的自由降落，至少洞穴里强劲的风可以把他头发里携带的土全部吹干净。

 “我们到了。”他握着瑟兰迪尔的手宣布，而一直循规蹈矩的好学生会长像是被暗莺巷的脏污与混乱惊呆了。洛基实在不放心让他单独走动，有些爱好奇特的黑巫师酷爱收集人的皮肤与头发，在洛基的眼里，瑟兰迪尔可能只是一个相貌出众的同学，可是在那些人眼里，瑟兰迪尔几乎是一座等身的金矿了。

 洛基熟门熟路的来到了“恶臭药品研究所”，里面的老头尽管脾气臭了点儿，但是业务水平够硬。他言简意赅的描述了他与瑟兰迪尔遭遇的窘境，希望老头能够为他研制出解药。

 可老头却哈哈大笑起来，他找出一份粘着鼻涕和不明生物黏液的古老书籍，向洛基和瑟兰迪尔展示了其中的一页。

 “劳菲先生，你真幸运能够配出这样的药方。要知道这是失传已久的古药方，在王室中颇为常用。”

 “嗯哼。”洛基发出一个意味不明的鼻音，他满怀期待的问道“既然是古药方，那一定有解药。”

 老头抬起头，他浑浊的眼睛透过厚厚的镜片显得有些犀利“有啊，药方的作用就是你吻他，解药就是……你吻别人，他也吻别人，你们互相吻够比你药效两倍长的时间就行了。”

 洛基险些捏碎了刚刚放进手里把完的药剂瓶，他扭头与瑟兰迪尔对视了一眼，两个人的脸色都是铁青铁青的，洛基想了想，继续问道“吻脸行吗？”

 老头嗤笑了一声，他看了看洛基，手指却指向瑟兰迪尔“你第一次怎么吻他的，你就必须怎么吻你的解药。”

 洛基想了想索尔那张长满青灰色胡茬的脸，又回忆了一下他与瑟兰迪尔的第一个吻，不禁浑身打了个寒颤。他又想了想他的姐姐海拉，他毫不怀疑他会在吻上海拉的一刹那被他的姐姐打成一块破抹布。

 他看向瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔的脸色僵硬得可怕，于是洛基明白瑟兰迪尔也没有解药。他俩之间的气氛凝滞而涩重，“走吧。”洛基的声音有些沙哑，他率先走出了恶臭研究所，而瑟兰迪尔留在店中又观察了一阵才跟了出来。

 “你还要买什么吗？”瑟兰迪尔问道，“快三点了。”

 “嗯。”洛基走入了一家药剂店，买了一些用于重新调配真爱之吻的药物，在付钱的时候，那家店的店员一直用一种看好戏似的目光看着洛基，洛基刚要走出店门，店员却一把拉住了洛基，他的手劲大得吓人，洛基又惊又怒的回过头去，店员附在他耳边用一种恶心的语调说“我知道这个，你买这些是不是为了钓旁边的那个小子？好心奉劝你一句，他可不简单，你最好别招惹他。”

 “放开他。”瑟兰迪尔走了过来，他盯着店员抓着洛基的那只手臂，眼神低沉的可怕。店员古怪的朝瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，然后附在洛基耳边低语了一句后才松开了手。

 “你就不想问问他对我说了些什么吗？”洛基张开塑料袋清点了一下刚刚购买的物品。

 “这与我无关。”瑟兰迪尔径直往晚莺巷的出口走去，一路上那些黑巫师们纷纷驻足盯着他看，洛基有些丢人的想着，他们一定是没见过这么乳臭未干又这么张狂的年轻巫师吧，下次他再来晚莺巷可还怎么混，都怪瑟兰迪尔。

 “等等。”洛基忽然叫道。

 瑟兰迪尔停下了脚步，转过了头。这下他们足够近了，瑟兰迪尔甚至能看到洛基眼下的肌肉正在微微抽搐，他正在极力忍耐着什么。

 “怎么了？”话刚说出口他就意识到了什么，这已经是新的一天了。

 洛基又在不得已做着自己最痛恨的事，他笃定瑟兰迪尔不会在晚莺巷对他动手，晚莺巷内的任何斗殴都被严格禁止，而在黑巫师们无孔不入的聚集地瑟兰迪尔大概也不会有胆量掏出魔杖。他逃避性的闭上眼睛，搂住对方的脖颈，主动把嘴唇送了上去，同时他的心里又浮现出了一个新的计划。

 这个吻有些尴尬，洛基本以为瑟兰迪尔会表现出强烈的反对或者敌意，但是他没有。瑟兰迪尔看上去像是完全愣住了，或者他根本就懒得反抗。洛基理解这种心情，既然无法逃避，不如双方开诚布公的把每日例行一吻当做一个无聊又恶心的任务好了。

 如果瑟兰迪尔愿意配合的话，他们可以在每日清晨偷偷碰面，然后象征性的碰碰嘴唇，虽然这听起来真的很奇怪，但是洛基真的想要尽快和平解决此事，他不介意给瑟兰迪尔一些合理的赔偿，比如每个吻1个金币的价格就很合理，虽然这个方案一定让剑拔弩张的局面变得更加奇怪。

 洛基一边胡思乱想着，完全没留意他们的嘴唇还亲密无间的贴在一起。他们俩都像是死守着自己内裤一样紧紧的闭合着嘴巴，以防对方的舌头趁隙而入，瑟兰迪尔大概也在出神，他灰蓝色的眼睛里几乎没什么波动，直到雷鸣般的掌声将各自出神的两个人从幻想中惊醒，他俩才迅速对视了一眼后尴尬的移开了视线。

 黑巫师们罕见的排成整齐的一列，所有人都在鼓着掌，大声的叫喊着，从嘈杂参差的喊声中洛基判断出这大概是对他们对于他与瑟兰迪尔这惊世骇俗恋情的支持与鼓励。洛基暗骂了一声该死，然后头也不回的冲出了暗莺巷的坟口，气喘吁吁的爬上坟口外的简易传送梯。

 以后他没法再来暗莺巷了，起码在他成功配置出变形药水之前，绝对不行。

 洛基很想问问瑟兰迪尔刚才走神的时候在想些什么，但是他绝没有胆子问出口。他敏锐的察觉到了瑟兰迪尔对他态度的软化……或是妥协？他需要找个人商议一番，索尔和简是最好的对象。简绝对有个聪明的脑子，而索尔可以给他们聊天时提供甜品与零食。

 “呃……那就明天再见了？”洛基不太确定的向瑟兰迪尔道别。而瑟兰迪尔只是沉默着转身，在魔杖的挥舞下，校门口两条首尾相衔的蛇重新恢复成原状，校门缓缓关闭。

 这一夜后，瑟兰迪尔又变成了那个令人生畏的学生会长，好似那个长久而空白的亲吻与整整一夜的冒险都被尽数关在了校门外的霭霭雾色中。

 短时间成立的小分队在洛基的宿舍中聚首，索尔提议取名为“洛基追爱小分队”，而洛基拒绝承认他是在追爱。

 他差不多已经明白魔药的作用给索尔与简造成了多大的误会，他尽力想要解释，但是没人愿意相信他，显然索尔与简已经被这一出旷世奇绝的单相思调动起了八卦的热情，任凭洛基如何舌灿莲花也无济于事。

 “等等，你是说，昨天你们溜出了校园，去晚莺巷买了魔药，还在众目睽睽之下完成了一个五分钟的法式热吻？”索尔不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，这使得他的样子看起来更蠢了。

 “我们要不要买瓶啤酒庆祝一下？”

 他提议“这个进度真的很喜人，我打赌过不了两个星期，你们俩就会手拉手旁若无人的走在校园里，或许放暑假的时候你可以带上会长回去见妈妈。”

 “求求你闭嘴吧。”洛基忍无可忍的说道，他恨不得翻开索尔的脑子里看看里面究竟是不是塞满了男女巫师的纯爱小说。简倒是比较冷静，她问洛基“你说你有个计划，所以你想要怎么做？”

 “非常简单。”洛基冷静的抛出大炸弹“亲吻这个动作并不需要他的配合，为了我们俩的心理健康着想，我想给他下一种昏迷的药剂，每天他只需要像睡美人一样乖乖被我亲吻就行。”

 索尔差点捏碎了手里的酒杯，首先他没办法把学生会长与睡美人这个形容词挂钩，其次，他的弟弟爱得已经如此卑微了吗？居然不求回应，只是想在魔药作用期间汲取一点点可供回忆的温暖？

 他心疼得几乎掉下泪来，简与索尔对视了一眼，两人同时在对方眼里看到了对洛基的怜悯。

 “嗯……”简斟酌了一下言辞，小心翼翼的选用了最委婉的一种“你要不要再争取一下……？身为学生会长的另一位，我必须提醒你，如果你执意这样做的话，你可能涉嫌违反9条以上的校规。”

 “争取什么？”洛基莫名其妙的问道“争取每天让他乖乖被我亲吻还是争取让他爱上我？只有让他无意识昏迷才是最好的办法。”

 洛基的想法总是这么偏激。索尔担忧的想。

 “当然他肯定也不会乖乖喝下魔药，这样吧，我去找他谈一谈。”洛基说着居然真的站起身来朝门外走去，索尔与简眼睁睁的看着他走出门外，两个人由于滞后的反应速度居然没来得及阻止他。

 洛基当然没有直接去找瑟兰迪尔，他花了四个小时在实验室里，他试图复制出另一瓶真爱之吻，然而他实在无法回忆起那时候的用量与比例了。他当初似乎就是漫不经心的搅搅混混，就莫名其妙产出了真爱之吻——不，万恶之源。

 他叹息着把失败品倒进回收桶里，然后拎着昏昏水去找瑟兰迪尔。他还没胆大到直接去敲瑟兰迪尔寝室的门，于是他只能等在学生会长的办公室外，他的运气不错，才等了十分钟以后就等到了瑟兰迪尔。

 “有事？”瑟兰迪尔问，他看上去有些不耐烦，洛基确信这是因为自己又出现了的缘故，事实上他也同样不耐烦。

 他实在不想说漂亮话了，那些漂亮话只配骗傻子。“让事情变得简单点。”洛基指了指药水，“昏昏水，喝下以后立刻昏迷一刻钟。你觉得这个主意如何？这里正好有一整瓶，够你喝上一个月。”

 学生会长以探究性的目光打量了一下昏昏水，缓慢的开口说道“这个交易对我不公平。我完全可以避开你。”

 “那你大可以试试。”洛基无所谓的耸耸肩“我又不是学生会长，如果你不介意每天被一个男人追着亲吻的话，你可以现在就否决我的提议，我提议的前提是你在意你的形象。”

 事实上他也被自己的形容恶心到了，但是没办法，洛基知道学生会长这样的人最在意什么，他得暂时抛下良好的素养当个不折不扣的流氓。

 “我不在意。”瑟兰迪尔说“即使你跑到校长那里大声嚷嚷着你暗恋我，我也不会因此感到羞愧或是不适，那是你的问题，不是我的，请你搞清楚。”

 他把“问题”这个词咬得有点重，洛基被他的话激怒了，瑟兰迪尔好像永远都学不会如何正确的使用词语，但是瑟兰迪尔的话其实没错。

 “所以我们没有任何可以商量的余地了吗？”洛基知道自己在问着多余的话，他不应该来这一趟，掰开瑟兰迪尔的嘴灌下一瓶真爱之吻才是正确的选择。

 学生会长思索了一下，“如果你坚持己见的话。”他的话语中出现了一个微妙的停顿“你可以喝下昏昏水，我会帮你完成——”他也说不下去了，洛基看见他蹙起的眉尖与微微发红的耳根。

 洛基没有答话，瑟兰迪尔愿意让步，这是好事，但是他怎么确保在他喝下昏昏水以后瑟兰迪尔一定会吻他？按照对方对他的厌恶程度来看，瑟兰迪尔打他一顿的可能性比较大一些。

 “要不这样。”洛基艰难的组织着言辞“我们同时喝下，然后让简对我们使用漂浮咒，让我们的嘴唇相互触碰——？这样我们两个人都不会有痛苦。”而用一本正经的语气讨论这样的问题真是太令人痛苦了。

 瑟兰迪尔思索着这个方案的可能性，这已经上升成了一个技术性难题。漂浮咒是一个非常复杂的咒语，而同时施在两个快要成年的男生身上则需要更为准确而精湛的技术。

 “我拒绝。”瑟兰迪尔说，洛基大概明白了瑟兰迪尔的顾忌，他也不想在简的注视下与瑟兰迪尔亲吻，于是谈判又破灭了。洛基收好了药水，向瑟兰迪尔道别。

 “看好你的嘴唇。”他咧开嘴朝着瑟兰迪尔露出一个阴恻恻的微笑。

 第四天，洛基放弃了与瑟兰迪尔沟通。他像喝水一样足足灌下了五瓶昏昏水，为什么要把简单的问题想复杂呢？既然他没办法放倒瑟兰迪尔，那么他可以选择放倒自己呀，五瓶昏昏水足够他睡到后天，只要这个办法奏效，一切问题都将迎刃而解。

 为了防止意外，洛基甚至还让索尔反锁了他寝室的房门，他只需要在床上睡个昏天黑地就行。

 他到底还是低估了真爱之吻的作用力，他刚睡了几个小时，就在他在梦里把名为瑟兰迪尔的大怪物剥皮拆骨后做成了一瓶完美的魔药时，梦境被毫无预兆的打断了，一种独特而强烈的引力把洛基从美梦中拽出，他睁开眼睛，却发现额上与背后都是汗水。

 他的理智已经留在了梦里，洛基像是一头饲食的野兽一样在寝室里团团转，他需要出去，他需要他甜美可口的食物。洛基身为战士的潜能被欲望的长鞭完全抽笞了出来，他利用了一小块金属片撬开了窗户的锁，然后飞行咒使他畅通无阻的到达了学生会长办公室。

 时至今日洛基仍然拒绝回忆这一段不堪回首的往事，他红着眼睛冲进了办公室，然后用力搂住了瑟兰迪尔，把对方死死的摁在了办公桌上，瑟兰迪尔当然不会乖乖就范，他们似乎是打了一架，洛基的脸侧与手腕都挂了彩，对方毫不留情，如果不是洛基的战术素养过硬，他会成为终日游荡在学生会长办公室的一缕游魂。

 令他得逞的并不是洛基的强硬。恰恰相反，当瑟兰迪尔的魔杖笔直而犀利的指向洛基的鼻尖时，这个绿眼睛的混蛋哭了。不是那种为了讨得怜爱的细声抽泣，而是真正委屈而无助的泪水。洛基的眼睛里迅速布满了脆弱而轻盈的水光，泪水迅速的蓄满了眼眶，可它们就拥挤成一团呆在那里，瑟兰迪尔毫不怀疑只要他轻轻一动，成串的眼泪就会争先恐后的落下来。

 洛基倔强的抿着嘴，两只眼眶粉得像初春的桃花瓣，好似风一吹就会砸下一串水滴。他不甘示弱的与瑟兰迪尔对视着，这下瑟兰迪尔是真的有些不知所措了，他明白被强力魔药控制的人会是什么模样，特别是这个魔药没有给两个作用者留下任何一点点可供讨巧的缝隙。

 “洛基，清醒一点，别成为魔药的奴隶。”瑟兰迪尔只能缓缓往后移动着脚步，一边希望自己的话语能让洛基清醒。

 “对不起。”洛基好似清醒了一瞬间，天知道他如何在本能的驱使下咬牙拉回一丝丝理智，他只是不停的摇着头说道“对不起，我不想……”他的泪水由于摇头这个动作而被彻底的甩了出来，瑟兰迪尔持着魔杖的手背上也覆上了几滴湿热的眼泪。

 这是个僵局，洛基在与魔药搏斗，而瑟兰迪尔也在与自己的同情心交战。他以为这个东西早就在他身上绝迹了，但是洛基的泪水毫无征兆的唤醒了他。

 “对不起。”洛基红着眼睛，他浑身都在发抖，他几乎握不住手里与瑟兰迪尔对峙的魔杖，他抖了抖，努力提动着脚尖往后退去，可惜他浑身颤得太过厉害，魔杖终于掉在了地上。尽管如此，他依旧维持着举着魔杖的动作，他能够调动的肌肉实在太少了，他的理智剩得太少了，他只能控制着自己不像个真正的野兽一样扑上去把瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇嚼碎。

 洛基还在往后退，尽管这幅度太小了，估计还要磨两个小时才能摸到门把手，但是这已经是洛基所能做出最大的反抗了。他调制魔药，他才是魔药的主人，他熟习好几百种草药与动物体液，但是他从未发现他体内如此失控又软弱的一面。

 他希望瑟兰迪尔快些走，留在原地发呆真的不是一个好选择，他不知道什么时候他会忍不住，其实瑟兰迪尔说的对，整件事与瑟兰迪尔毫无关系，瑟兰迪尔没义务对他负责，更没必要为他付出什么。洛基不排斥当一个自私的人，但是在这种时候，他更希望瑟兰迪尔离开，他应当能够处理这一切，而不是牵扯进一个无辜的人。

 他没办法数清他说了多少个对不起，似乎只有这三个单词是他唯一会说的字，而这也是他唯一能够对瑟兰迪尔说出口的话。他无意向瑟兰迪尔示弱，但是他必须表态，他也分不出注意力去观察瑟兰迪尔的神色，他的记忆里只留下了一个短促有力的“够了。”

 瑟兰迪尔扔下魔杖，他与洛基同样绝望，因为洛基赢了，而他却输了，他泄愤似的快步走向洛基，这是他第一次愿意主动拥抱洛基，对方因为他的动作而变得狂喜，紧接着他们唇齿相依。

 洛基没想到真爱之吻的效用如此卓著，在这一个吻里他感受到了窒息般的甜美与快乐。他丢人的抱紧了瑟兰迪尔的后脑勺，忘情的把自己的嘴唇往瑟兰迪尔所在的方向更深的送去，他高兴的几乎要发疯，泪水又从他的脸颊源源不断的滚了下来，他恬不知耻的汲取着瑟兰迪尔嘴里的每一摩尔的氧气，他的舌尖探寻过对方的唇齿间的每一处缝隙，而瑟兰迪尔也给予了最小幅度的回应。

 而这已经足够，他愿意融化在瑟兰迪尔的唇齿间，当一片薄薄的雪花糖也可以。洛基从来都想不起亲吻的时候他的脑子里在想什么，或许全部都是空白，但这一次他全情投入。

 事情向着不可控的深渊狂奔而去，瑟兰迪尔很快后悔了，他比洛基高出半个头，洛基要使劲搂着他的脖子才能把自己完全挂在他身上。从瑟兰迪尔的角度刚好能够看见洛基阖起的眼睛下两弧润湿的睫毛，泪水还在不间断的从睫毛下顺着他俩相贴的脸颊落到颌下，因此他们的脸颊都是湿漉漉的了。

 洛基的绿眼睛由于瑟兰迪尔的停顿而微微张开，他那一双被索尔称之为“最强的魔药”的眼睛正毫无保留的折射出令人神魂颠倒的光彩，就连瑟兰迪尔也被这绿色的魔药而倾倒了一瞬。他见过比这更美丽的眼睛，却无缘得见如此动情而沉醉的神采，他也有些被感染了，紧接着他很快后悔了，他中止了这个吻。

 “现在恢复了吗？”瑟兰迪尔问道，他狠狠的抹了一把脸上的泪水，现在他的脸上与手背上全是水光了。

 洛基不知道应该如何面对这一切。他宁愿没清醒才好，他也没勇气抬头看一看瑟兰迪尔的神色。他像是逃命一样快速捡起了魔杖，然后火急火燎的冲下了楼梯，即使在五楼的办公室里，瑟兰迪尔都能听见洛基慌乱的脚步声。

 “索尔 奥丁森。”洛基痛苦的吩咐哥哥“明天，明天一定不能出事。你锁好我的门和窗户，没收我的魔杖，就这么呆在我的身边，只要我有一丝丝异动，就马上把我击昏，千万不要手下留情，你是个好哥哥，答应我好吗？”

 由于索尔真的是个好哥哥，他从小到大都没舍得碰过洛基一根手指头，当然他的姐姐也同样不舍得，洛基是全家的珍宝。于是索尔不仅痛快的放走了洛基，甚至还亦步亦趋的陪同他走到了瑟兰迪尔的办公室。

 “请务必好好对待我的弟弟，他暗恋你很久了。”索尔向瑟兰迪尔宣布道，接着他握着他弟弟的手，把它郑重的交到了瑟兰迪尔手中，瑟兰迪尔没有甩开洛基的手，而是转过头去盯着索尔。

 “我马上就走。”索尔讪讪的退了出去，还贴心的带上了门，他听见了里面传来的“咚”的一声巨响，紧接着是瑟兰迪尔刻意压低的声音“别动。”

 索尔兴奋极了，他贴近门框支起耳朵又听了一会儿，洛基好像含糊不清的嘟哝了什么，瑟兰迪尔很快用一种诱哄的语气安慰了洛基，他们叽叽咕咕的说了几句，索尔只听见了洛基的一句“好吧。”然后就再也没有声音了。

 事实上完全不像是索尔想象的那样，洛基又在自虐似的与本能搏斗，他死死的咬住了下嘴唇，期望以疼痛唤醒理智，而瑟兰迪尔则劝说他放弃这个想法。

 洛基不知道瑟兰迪尔心里在想什么，他似乎已经完全接受了亲吻这个动作，而在正式亲吻前他们短暂的达成了一个协议，洛基答应主动向学生会自首并对违规炼制魔药的事实供认不讳，作为交换，瑟兰迪尔不会与他计较今天的吻。

 而相对应而言，这个吻比较愉快，洛基尽可能的享受了这个吻，他期望瑟兰迪尔也能够享受这个吻，这样就不会显得他太像个逼人就范的恶棍一样。

 最终还是好奇的女学生会长直白的问出了这个问题，她早已从索尔那里得知了洛基与瑟兰迪尔如今的进度“你知道学校里已经有你与洛基约会的传言了吗？与他亲吻的滋味如何？”

 简不确定她是否看到了瑟兰迪尔脸上一闪而过的羞赧，瑟兰迪尔用笔挡住了半边侧脸，然后回答她“既然是传言就不必在意。”

 “但是你还没有告诉我与洛基亲吻的滋味。”简刨根问底的追问道。

 “你要是想知道的话可以自己去试试。”瑟兰迪尔还是没有露出丝毫破绽。

 “我对他没有兴趣，他是我男朋友的弟弟。”简想了想，换了一个问法“你觉得洛基这个人怎么样？从我的角度来看，他很聪明，也很有魅力，我希望你不要对他有太多偏见。”

 “嗯。”瑟兰迪尔不置可否的发出了一个鼻音，然后继续埋首于工作了。

 在魔药强大效用的逼迫下，洛基提出了新的方案，他无法再放任自己这样肆意妄为。既然亲吻无法避免，那不如把它变成一项工作，只要熬过剩下的十五天，他们就自由了。

 他谨慎的向瑟兰迪尔提出了这个构想，而对方在沉默数秒后就同意了这个计划。在两方不停的讨价还价下，洛基忍痛付出了十五瓶魔药的代价。

 “我的日程表从凌晨五点开始。”瑟兰迪尔摆出了一副公事公办的态度，他给洛基展示了自己的记事本，上面密密麻麻的记录了他一天的待办事项，地点几乎遍布整个校园，而瑟兰迪尔拒绝主动配合洛基的日程表，毕竟比较忙的是他。

 “好吧，大忙人，我会影印一份以便对照观看。”洛基调侃道“我要回去早早睡觉，不然明天没办法醒的这么早。”

 闹钟响的时候洛基还在梦里，他迟钝了回想了一下昨天与瑟兰迪尔达成的新协议，然后呵欠连天的穿好衣服，扶着扶手歪歪扭扭的往下走去。

 这不怪他，他真的太困了，以往他必须要睡到上课前五分钟才醒，只有学生会长这种可怕的职位才需要早起之人这种令人惊叹的毅力。

 洛基慢吞吞的走进长廊，他到底还没糊涂到忘了自己的目的，在出门之前他还记得抓了一份日程表。

 而在这个时候……洛基眯着眼睛看着日程表上漂亮的花体字，这个时候……5点15，瑟兰迪尔应该在校园内巡视。

 这意味着他得去校园里游荡一番碰碰运气，清晨还有些未结的露水，凉凉的铺在人的皮肤上。洛基从寝室漫无目的的走到花园，他从未认真欣赏过花朵。于他而言，花朵意味着药材，他没法客观的欣赏它们的美。

 而瑟兰迪尔却躬身站在了花圃前，他正吟唱着复杂冗长的魔咒，随着他音调的起伏与指尖的勾划，各色花朵们整整齐齐的排成一列，接受清水的沐浴与霜雾的洗礼。

 洛基其实并不是很明白瑟兰迪尔在做些什么，他饶有兴致的靠在远处的廊柱上打量着瑟兰迪尔的动作，他不觉得特别无聊。他有一种奇妙的感觉，只要瑟兰迪尔站在那里，他就可以继续待下去，待很长时间，也许魔药真的有什么后遗症，让他能够平心静气的欣赏着这一幕。

 他半是欣赏半是发呆的呆了好长一会儿，直到瑟兰迪尔转身走向他，瑟兰迪尔穿得也不多，只在校服外多披了一件天鹅绒的长袍，他皱着眉头看向洛基，向洛基伸出了手。洛基这才反应过来，这时候忸怩就有些惺惺作态了，他落落大方的握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，瑟兰迪尔用力一拉，洛基毫无防备的踉跄了一下，狼狈的摔进了瑟兰迪尔的怀里。

 这是个好机会。洛基想，他的脑子因为早起有些不清醒，但是他还是礼貌的问了一句“早安吻？”

 瑟兰迪尔点点头。

 洛基这才客气的吻了上去，接着事态就又有些失控，每次他俩吻在一起的时候事态总是不受控制。洛基像个害羞的小姑娘一样揪紧了瑟兰迪尔手臂上布料的褶皱。这不怪他，这个吻如此火热，可他却被露水的寒气冻得瑟瑟发抖，他只能选择缩进瑟兰迪尔的怀里，那真的很温暖。

 “我该走了，说不定还能有时间补上一个回笼觉。”洛基哆嗦着说道，可是在他转身之前，瑟兰迪尔还带着体温的外套就已经牢牢把他罩住了。

 “别把我当小姑娘。”洛基抗议道，但是太冷了，好吧，他很没骨气的抱紧了外套“明天我会记得多穿一点，谢谢。”

 “不客气。”

 洛基晕晕乎乎的走回了寝室，他睡过了一整节魔法史和半节神奇动物课，直到下午他才发现他得找个机会把外套还给瑟兰迪尔，而这意味着又一次漫无目的的碰运气。

 “你们现在在约会吗？”索尔向抱着外套的弟弟挤挤眼睛。

 “当然不。”洛基迅速否决道，他选了个温和的解释“我们只是每天有计划的进行亲吻，为了解除那该死的魔药效用。”

 在洛基离开后，索尔才向简抱怨道“所以这跟约会有什么区别吗？”

 简凝视着洛基离开的方向，不解的摇了摇头。

 “从我个人角度而言。”她回答道“根本没区别，只是两个不愿公开关系的恋人毫无必要的掩饰而已。”

洛基有时候搞不懂自己在做什么，他明明还有魔法史的论文没有动笔，占卜课的预习也没有做，而他却赖在瑟兰迪尔的办公室里，津津有味的看着对方写《关于洛基 奥丁森同学违规使用并炼制高级魔药一事的解释以及处罚决定》，他甚至还颇为仁慈的指出了瑟兰迪尔在描述中不够详尽的部分。

 “这里，这里。”洛基用棒棒糖的尖柄指了指报告中的一行“昏昏水的原料写错了，不是黑乌鸦的羽毛，是白乌鸦的尾翎，还有剂量也有些差错，不是30ml，是36.5ml。”他愉快的哼着不知名的小调“我不得不说，你的魔药学学得真不如我。”

 瑟兰迪尔放下笔，他才刚刚完成了第二部分，还有十七种高级魔药的描述及配料没有写，有些太过稀少的魔药配方还得查阅书籍。好在洛基奥丁森本人就在他身边，正翘着腿嗦着从简佛斯特办公桌抽屉里摸来的棒棒糖。

 “不如交给你来写。”瑟兰迪尔将厚厚的案卷推给洛基，对方发出一个轻快的上扬音“唔，没问题，那么考不考虑给我点儿报酬？我习惯在动笔的时候吃点什么，这样我的脑子会转动得更迅速些。”

 瑟兰迪尔瞥了一眼简的抽屉，里面原本塞得满满的零食被洛基这个没良心的小混蛋搜刮的干干净净，而他本人也从没有过吃零食的爱好。

 他想了半天应该怎么打发这张嗜甜的小嘴，后来终于想到一个不大常用的咒语，那咒语一直写在他家族的咒语书中一个顶不起眼的角落里，现在终于派上用场了。

 十分钟后，瑟兰迪尔从办公室外走入，洛基的绿眼睛一直滴溜溜的盯在他背着的手上“你拿着的是什么！快给我看看！”

 瑟兰迪尔无奈的伸出了手，他不确定这简陋的玩意能不能让洛基满意“是鲜花糖。”他把糖分提取出来，与花瓣与露水捏在一起，造出了这样一把有些笨拙可笑的糖果。

 “这个咒语真方便，这下我就可以随时随地的制造糖果了，我怎么从来没学过这样的好咒语，看我们学校的教授们天天都在教些什么。”洛基丝毫不在意的接过糖果“不如教教我那个咒语吧。”

 “这恐怕不太方便。”学生会长生硬的回答道，洛基抬起头，看了看瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，然后复又低下头去仔细绕开糖纸的绞口，将整整一把糖果塞进了嘴里。晨花依稀托着露珠的芳香合着花朵本身的微涩甜意一齐顺着舌根渗入，洛基被这一点甘甜满足了，他重新拿起笔，开始默写魔药的配方。

 他的速度很快，一时办公室里只听得见金属笔尖在纸上勾写的擦擦声，大概写了半个小时后，洛基完成了书写。

 “我该走了。”钢笔的笔尖在纸上落下最后一段字母的圆弧，洛基满意的合上笔盖。

 “是我的错觉还是，你真的有点不太开心？”瑟兰迪尔靠在窗边看着洛基自顾自的推好椅子，披上外套走至门口。

 “我得说恭喜，你终于稍微懂得应该如何读取人的情绪了。”洛基转过头去对瑟兰迪尔狡黠一笑“不过，现在我非常开心。”他在瑟兰迪尔来得及出声之前就迅速离开并带上了门。

 为什么？瑟兰迪尔走到跟前，桌上大方摊开的报告给了他答案，而页尾处墨迹未干的字句显然出自洛基之手。

 “对洛基奥丁森违规使用魔药的处罚决定:本学生会长判定瑟兰迪尔 欧瑞费森应当给予洛基 奥丁森二十个吻，次日开始执行。本决定的解释权归瑟兰迪尔 欧瑞费森所有。”

 瑟兰迪尔不得不把这一整页撕了下来，他本想直接揉成纸球扔进废纸篓，但在犹豫了一瞬之后，他还是重新把纸张抚摸平整，并夹入了一本蓝皮笔记本中，桌上还留着一把五颜六色的糖纸球球，这当然也是洛基的杰作。

 洛基哼着古怪的曲子从图书馆往宿舍楼走去，他敏锐的发现沿途盯着他看的姑娘们多了许多。她们通常凑作一群窃窃私语，神色都带着些诡异的兴奋。洛基直觉这件事一定跟瑟兰迪尔有关，他停住脚步，折回图书馆找到了简。

 “说说到底怎么回事，那些女孩子们都在看我。我可没自恋到这种程度，你肯定知道为什么。”洛基毫不客气的把抱着的书本放在了简的桌上，他现在已经与简很熟了，基本可以毫不避讳的与简讨论任何事。

 “你真的没有在与瑟兰迪尔约会吗？”简从一堆书本里抬起头问道，洛基从她的口气中听出，即使他回答“没有”，简也会固执己见的把这句否定当做放屁。

 即便如此，他也得坚持真理。

 “没有。”洛基叹了口气“我知道你不信，但是真的没有。”

 “你说谎。”简坚称道，她棕色的眼睛紧紧的盯着洛基“大前天的下午，你们一同巡逻。”

 “那是为了还他外套。”洛基反应迅速。

 “好的，那后天晚上呢？索尔说你没有回宿舍，瑟兰迪尔也没有记你的离寝，这说明你与瑟兰迪尔一定呆在一起。”

 洛基语塞了，他没想到简发现了这个“我们确实在一起，我陪他写完文件后我们聊了一会儿天。”

 “不如说是聊了一夜天吧？”简不无讽刺的说“在他遇见你之前，我一直以为瑟兰迪尔是个公平无私的人。”

 “他的确是。”洛基下意识的反驳道“不管怎么说，我们没有做什么，我们探讨了一下古老巫师家族的徽章与秘钥，还有些文学问题。呃，或许还聊了聊空间法阵的传送速度？”

 “哦。”简刻意拖长了声音“所以这就是你们第二天清晨躲在露台上亲吻的理由？因为聊了一整夜所以醒来后都有些不清醒？我打赌你要说这个。”

 “拜托，简，别这么咄咄逼人。你看索尔从来不问我这个，他知道这是因为魔药的原因，我才不得不亲吻瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔也知道。”洛基无奈极了。

 “不，这是因为他早就以为你们俩搞上了，你要是有空回到自己的寝室，拉开床头柜还能发现他给你买的安全套，最贵的那种。而我还想找你确认一下，那是因为我在关心你，洛基。”简加重了语气“让我来告诉你我都知道些什么，按时间线顺序。”

 洛基顿时有一种不好的预感。

 “让我们接着清晨那个吻往下，中午，你们在走廊散步，下午，他给你买了葛罗音家最好吃的红丝绒蛋糕卷，而那个可是限量款。晚上，你们又在走廊散步，然后你又一次夜不归宿。昨天，你们在图书馆写作业，你睡着了，他给你盖了一件衣服。今天早晨，你们躲在办公室里接吻，别问我为什么知道，你们忘了把门关上，我不小心看见了。”

 简以一种冷静到麻木的语气说道“不止是我，还有达茜，所以你明白那些女孩子们为什么窃窃私语了吗？达茜可不像我，她一激动就喜欢到处嚷嚷，而且这种了不起的惊天八卦确实值得共享。”

 洛基识趣的闭上了嘴，他没什么好辩驳的了。连简都骗不过，他怎么骗自己。

 他张了张嘴，却不知道如何说清楚，难道要他对着简说“对，我对瑟兰迪尔的确有些好感”吗？他心里翻滚着无数言语，却都哽在了喉口。

 简软下了语气，她温和的看着洛基微微翕动的嘴唇，“嘘，不要说话。我明白，我都明白。洛基，真爱之吻是个好机会，我打赌他并不是对你毫无感觉。相信一个女人的直觉，对了，在明天的吻以后，你为什么不问问他想不想要与你约会呢？”

 洛基几乎要被简不合时宜的浪漫逗笑了，瑟兰迪尔一定会觉得他是个异想天开的傻子，但是他不可避免的对简的提议感到心动，尽管他明白他根本不会得到想要的答案。

 “我会试试。”洛基最后说，而简给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

 洛基已经摸清楚了瑟兰迪尔全部的作息规律。别冤枉他，他并没有刻意去记忆瑟兰迪尔的时间表，只是他记性太好，又常常能在校园里偶遇这位学生会长，于是他就自然而然的熟悉了这一切。

 这也意味着他能够完美的躲避瑟兰迪尔。自从认真考虑过简的提议后，洛基再想起瑟兰迪尔的时候总会感到心虚。他想起与瑟兰迪尔的约定，其中并不包括掺杂感情的一段，他莫名其妙的动心总感觉背叛了对方一样。洛基为自己的念头感到奇怪，接着又陷入了更为无助的惶惶中去。

 他让索尔捎话给瑟兰迪尔，他们今夜本该接着讨论古代巫师与贵族，但是现在洛基不太敢见瑟兰迪尔。他怕控制不住自己的舌头说出什么奇怪的话，另外他的确需要为明天好好做一下准备。

 洛基列好了很多项计划，接着他又一条一条将它们否决，任何用于追求的小伎俩在瑟兰迪尔身上都会毫无作用。瑟兰迪尔的确是一个正直，公正又善良的人，可是他也同样难以接近。洛基很难想象出瑟兰迪尔会因为一个人动心，他们每天的亲吻都是真实的，可是只有他一个人为此感到心神不宁。

 最终他扔掉了所有的纸，用被子把自己裹住，他希望这一觉能直接睡过瑟兰迪尔的值班时间，可惜这几天养出的生物钟却精准的叫醒了他。

 洛基睁着眼睛不想下床，但是他的大脑却控制不住的去想瑟兰迪尔正在做什么。他在清醒和困意的拉锯战中挣扎了很久，最终还是拥着被子沉沉睡去，醒来以后他决定把问题抛给上帝。

 毫无疑问他对于亲吻的渴望在缺少救赎的情况下越发严重，但是洛基不想轻易屈服。在瑟兰迪尔上战术课的时候，他抱着书躲进了图书馆，然后又跑去了实验室，这时候他已经有点缴械投降的冲动了。

 但是不行，他得学会如何应对失望，洛基有些不敢说他对瑟兰迪尔的欲望究竟有几分来自魔药，又有几分来自他自己。唯一能够确定的当真爱之吻的有效期结束时，他与瑟兰迪尔达成的友好合约也结束了，往后他就将长长久久的活在求而不得的痛苦之中，所以克服它是洛基的必修课之一。

 洛基发怔的时候，他精钢的笔头重重的在纸上划出了一道狰狞的裂痕，这下他辛苦写了两个小时的实验报告全部白写了。洛基叹息着把本子合上，他能够感受到战争的来临，他握着笔的手正在微微颤抖，不是因为恐惧，而是因为无法被平息的兴奋，而这全部来源于他血液中滚动的魔药。它们侵略他的血管，爬进了他的心室，以一种无法挣脱的强硬姿态攫住了他所有的情感流动。

 “该死！不要再这样了！”洛基吼叫道，他烦躁的站了起来四处走动，学习室里没有一丝流动的风，他的燥热与疯狂得不到一丝一毫的疏解，反而愈演愈烈，他一会儿坐在椅子上蜷起双腿，发誓不再动弹，一会儿又因为刻意被拉长的折磨在学习室里大声歌唱或者低声咒骂。他为了分散注意力做了许多努力，他争取不去想瑟兰迪尔，尽管他清楚的记得一切。

 这时候他才有点意识到他是真的不可救药了。在他与瑟兰迪尔同住的两夜里，他们彼此疏离的分开而眠，瑟兰迪尔把床铺让给了他，而自己睡在了沙发上。

 第二天早上，他们之间发生了多余的一个吻，那是一个不在预期中的吻。瑟兰迪尔照例醒的比较早，而洛基还处于半梦半醒的懵懂中，他记得瑟兰迪尔端着水杯有些犹豫的走向他，然后忽然俯下了身，直到现在洛基都有些不明白他究竟是不是领会错了瑟兰迪尔的意思，或许瑟兰迪尔只是想要叫醒他呢？

 不管怎么说，瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇放得太低了，以至于洛基只需要轻微的仰头就能触碰到瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，它们轻轻的挨着了两秒钟，然后很快分开。

 紧接着在天台上他们又亲了一遍，因为洛基心虚的跟瑟兰迪尔解释说，他不保证嘴唇的触碰算不算得上是一个真正的吻，于是他们很快又完成了一个真正的，唇齿相依的吻，像是情人之间喜不自胜的缠绵一样。洛基曾见过索尔和简的吻，那跟他与瑟兰迪尔之间虚与委蛇的吻完全不一样。

 唯有那天的两个吻让洛基产生了一种奇妙的感觉，他不为此感到不适，反而贪心的想再多留一刻，可这不可能。

 洛基的手指擦过自己的双唇，他的渴望已经无处压抑了，可是他必须得再忍忍，忍得一刻就多得一刻的留恋与喘息。洛基不确定自己还能忍耐多久，他有些苦涩的回想着他们之间曾经发生过的每一个吻，想了一遍又一遍，他嘴唇和口腔的每一处角落都曾被瑟兰迪尔侵略与攻占，而现在他的失地被暂时收复了，他的王都却丢了，这真是一败涂地。

 “洛基，你在里面吗？”瑟兰迪尔的声音传来，紧接着洛基很快明了了什么叫做真正的一败涂地，他想远离门把手，但是他却以一种不可思议的速度更快的扑了上去，然后狠狠的拉开门。

 没有错，是瑟兰迪尔。

 他还穿着飞行课的斗篷与制服，额上布满了汗珠，气息都没有喘匀“你在这里，我找了你很久。”

 洛基的喉头咕嘟滚动了一下，他没想到瑟兰迪尔会去找他，他以为瑟兰迪尔一向是那个被动而不耐烦的一方，他想说点什么，然而瑟兰迪尔却扔下了书袋，大步走向了他。

“坐到我膝盖上来。”瑟兰迪尔的声音有些喘，这是因为剧烈运动的缘故，洛基却站着没有动，他还在犹豫要不要这么轻易的就袒露心意。

 “是发生什么事了吗？你怎么了？是不是等得太久了？”瑟兰迪尔转而走向他“我不确定这是不是我该问的问题，这超出了我的职责之外，但是我很担心你，过来。”

 瑟兰迪尔随意的靠在了身后的桌上，他双手撑在桌上，轻松的坐了上去，他拍了拍膝盖，洛基乖巧的走了过去，瑟兰迪尔拉住他的手臂一用力，洛基就稳稳当当的坐在了他的膝盖上。

 他们相对而坐，洛基的身下枕着瑟兰迪尔的大腿，这个姿势暧昧得有点过分，两个人一时都没有说话，只是一刻不断的凝视着对方。洛基发现他从未好好打量过瑟兰迪尔，他对瑟兰迪尔的认知全部在简佛斯特的嘴里和……他自己的嘴里。

 也许是他怀揣着鬼祟心思的缘故，洛基觉得瑟兰迪尔好看得有点惊心动魄，他的美丽带着一种夺目的绚烂与锋利，像是出鞘利刃上滑过的雪光一样明犀而深刻，只有他灰蓝色的眼睛带着一点点含蓄的暖意，仿佛冻实的海面上化开的一小窟春水，涟涟起漪，洛基觉得他就是那颗无意中踩上冰面的石子，正从洞窟中跌入，下降，沉坠。

 瑟兰迪尔的眸光闪了闪，他缓慢的逼近了洛基，近到两人的鼻尖都亲密的相抵，紧接着他发现这个姿势有些别扭，于是他以过分温柔的姿势与劲道捏起了洛基的下巴，往上抬了一个微小的幅度。

 这下瑟兰迪尔觉得很合适了，他正要凑近洛基的唇，对方忽然极其坚决的推开了他。

 “怎么了？”瑟兰迪尔问，今天的洛基已经够不对劲的了，他能看出洛基心事重重，但是他不太想多问，而现在，洛基的反常已经到达了他所无法忍受的地步，他一定得知道为什么。

 “瑟兰迪尔。”洛基深吸了一口气，他努力想用正常的语气漫不经心的说出这句话，但是刻意的经营反倒让他流畅的措辞变得有些不自然“这件事是出自真心的吗？就是我们即将做的这件事？”

 “我不明白。”瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头，为什么洛基这么紧张，为什么他看起来一副如临大敌的模样。

 “我是说，也许你要不要考虑一下你吻我是否出自真心？在药效结束后，你依旧想这样做吗？”洛基不想再做些无谓虚伪的斡旋，而是大大方方的露出底牌“如果你不想继续，我们现在就可以结束，这对于我来说是个折磨。”

 沉默在一片空白中蔓延，洛基低着头，他只能看到瑟兰迪尔衣襟上别着代表学院的叶状徽章，只是这徽章的颜色和形状都奇怪极了，与他日常所见的都不太一样。

良久，瑟兰迪尔终于开口了“为什么对你来说是个折磨？”

 洛基彻底爆发了，“那是因为我他妈的喜欢你！我就是为了这样荒谬又可笑的事实在折磨自己。”他抹了一把不知道何时流满脸颊的泪水“无所谓了，我现在就走，劳烦会长先生陪我演这么久。”他说完就想跳下瑟兰迪尔的膝盖，却被后者眼疾手快的拉住了。

 “可是今天的吻还没有完成。”瑟兰迪尔很坚持，他手臂很有力，洛基挣扎了几下，发现自己无法挣脱，他简直要为瑟兰迪尔的敬业精神鼓掌了，瞧瞧吧，这就是他们学校的学生会长，较真得令人敬佩。

 “不存在了，我说过，这个条约废弃了，你没必要还遵循这个条约，如果我被魔药冲昏了头脑去找你，你就毫不留情的打晕我，我愿意承担所有后果，我说得够明白了吗？”洛基毫无惧色的直视着瑟兰迪尔燃烧着怒火的眼睛，他觉得自己在直视太阳，他的脸颊和眼眶都滚烫的惊人，可是这次，他一步都不想往后退。

 洛基 奥丁森从来都不是一个懦夫。

 “你在做什么。”他听见了瑟兰迪尔无奈的声音，洛基在心里冷笑一声，这位会长大人才真正不知道自己在做什么，紧接着他被更为用力的揽紧，瑟兰迪尔的手臂如同一对钢条一样把他结结实实的束在怀里。洛基还没反应过来，对方就吻上了他。

 与之前所有的吻都不一样，这个吻不像两个仇人直接的相互角斗，也不是有情人之间的脉脉诉语，更不是隐于温情皮毛下的试探与侵犯，这真的只是一个单纯的吻。

 洛基睁着眼睛，他被动的承受着来自于对方所有的力量与情绪，那些汹涌澎湃的思绪随着瑟兰迪尔唇舌与他的口腔摩擦过的动作而毫无保留的传达给了他，他清楚的看见瑟兰迪尔闭上了双眼，他们之间的距离没有哪一刻比现在更近，可洛基只觉得悲哀。

 瑟兰迪尔试图像一个爱人一样给他一个完整的吻，可是他最终失败了，他们之间没有什么甜蜜与温暖的回忆，只是单薄而苍白的30ml魔药，连洛基信口胡诌的名字都如此具有讽刺意义，真爱之吻。

 “你又是在做什么呢？帮助我吗？”洛基弯起嘴角，这个动作显得多余又可怜。

 “没有，我只是想看看我是不是一样喜欢你。”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头反驳道，他们之间的距离蓦地被拉远，而瑟兰迪尔还想要继续解释的时候，洛基像一阵停留在怀里的风一样又极快的飘走了，他迅速跑出了学习室，连一点点的风讯与消息都不曾留下。

 他没办法再多呆一秒了。

 直到洛基的背脊靠在了冰冷而坚硬的墙上，他才终于想起来该喘一口气了，过往短短的十分钟仿佛发酵的纤维一样牢牢堵塞了他的口鼻。洛基大口大口的吐气吸气，他无法想象他居然可以忍下来，他仓皇逃跑的原因不仅仅因为瑟兰迪尔不知情事的愚蠢与迟钝。

 作为男人，洛基不会不知道刚刚抵住他的硬物是什么，但是他比自己想象中的要更加薄脸皮，况且他还需要更多的时间来消化刚刚发生的所有事。洛基匆忙走出了大楼，甚至忘了带上他废弃的实验报告。

 不知哪里而来的风吹开了洛基的本子，甚至哗啦啦的翻过几页，最后一页上以不同字体潦草的写满了瑟兰迪尔这个名字，正中央被什么锋利的东西划开了一道长痕，瑟兰迪尔静静的看了半晌后，轻轻把本子合上，然后走出了房间。

 他想洛基大概不会想要这本本子了，但是他却很乐意代洛基保存它。

 洛基回到了寝室内，看着桌前正相谈甚欢的一对爱侣叹了口气，他刚刚被迫面对了一个瑟兰迪尔，回来又得应付这对多管闲事的好心情侣，尽管他心情很坏，但是他还是认命的摊开了手。

 “你们问吧。”

 索尔和简对视了一眼，索尔仔细的端详着洛基的神情，然后支支吾吾的开口道“弟弟，我们已经知道了结果了，你别太伤心。”

 “我没有，我真的没有。”洛基无奈极了，他哥哥根本听不进他说的任何一个字！然而较真的女学生会长却不肯罢休，她支着脑袋，正拿着笔在笔记本上写写画画“不应该，我敢打赌，瑟兰迪尔绝对喜欢你，百分之两万，一定有什么地方出了差错。”

 “想听听事情经过吗？”洛基干脆坐了下来“他说'我需要仔细想想我是不是一样喜欢你'，在我们接完吻的情况下，而我理解为拒绝，这一点都不过分。既然你想要赌，那么给我一百块，我赢了，谢谢。”

 简毫不客气的摸出一小口袋金币扔在桌上，她向来节俭，而这袋金币的分量显然相当可观，洛基劈手夺过钱袋掂了掂，钱币间发出令人愉悦的叮当声响，“所以这是我的了？”洛基晃了晃钱袋。

 “暂时还不是。”简没好气的抱着胸说道“说好的赌约，我赌你俩最后一定能在一起，无论经过多少曲折，输了我给你双倍，不，三倍。谁知道事情怎么被你们两个笨蛋弄成现在这个样子，真令人头痛。”

 洛基发誓这是他第一次被人叫做笨蛋。

 “我不赌。”洛基斩钉截铁的说“这意味着我还要与他接触，我不干，这太尴尬了。”

 “说得好像你还有选择似的。”简毫不留情的打断了他的话“我必须提醒你，离魔药的药效到期还有十天，而春假就要到了，你得想想你该怎么办，如果说明后天的吻你还可以勉力维持的话，那么我可以滥用职权告诉你，瑟兰迪尔申请在春假回一趟家，而你，毫无疑问必须得跟着去。”

 而洛基却看向了索尔，他真的不想再看到瑟兰迪尔了，“哥哥，你愿意陪我去一趟晚莺巷么？我们再试一试。”洛基想，他们一定能找到什么办法，黑巫师们并不完全都是废物，总有人知道如何解开这个魔药。

 而女学生会长的凝视很快让洛基打消了这个念头，现在事情真正到了十分棘手的阶段，首先，他把一切都搞砸了，包括他与瑟兰迪尔的合约与他见不得人的暗恋，其次，他应该怎么度过剩下来的两天？最后，春假，瑟兰迪尔要回家，难道他也需要跟着去吗？

 洛基决定不去想这些事，他下了逐客令以后爬到床上舒舒服服的睡了一觉。

 “我讨厌瑟兰迪尔。”睡前，洛基对自己这么说，他决定每天都对自己说一遍，这样他就会越来越讨厌瑟兰迪尔。

  第二天，当他揉着眼睛拉来门后发现门外站着的正是瑟兰迪尔时，洛基发现他真的有点讨厌瑟兰迪尔了。为什么就在他决定远离这个巨大的麻烦时，麻烦本身却要找上门来呢？或许这就是麻烦为什么称之为麻烦的原因吧。

 洛基警惕的把门拉至只剩一条细缝，对于瑟兰迪尔，他必须打起一百二十分的精神来应付。“什么事？”他没好气的说。

 “来解释一下昨天的事，还有，吻你。”瑟兰迪尔从容不迫的说，洛基错愕的瞪大了眼睛，在此刻之前，他从来没办法想象一个人能用“来拜访一下你，顺便喝杯茶”的语气说出“吻你”这种话。

 拜瑟兰迪尔所赐，他现在完完全全彻彻底底的清醒了，洛基自动忽略了瑟兰迪尔话中的最后两个字，转而发问“什么叫做来解释一下昨天的事？我不认为我有什么好解释的事情，我的想法在昨天都已经说得很明白了，我想你也是。”

 “我不是。”瑟兰迪尔飞快的说，他的语气中罕见的出现了一丝急切“我想你误会了。我只是想跟你真正的谈一谈这件事，等魔药药效过去以后，因为我不想我们因为魔药的作用而做出什么冲动的决定。”

 “哦好的，会长先生。”洛基烦不胜烦，这不就是跟他平时拒绝那些可怜的女孩子们的套路相差无几么？是的，斯黛茜，艾玛，玛丽，海伦，你们很好，我很喜欢你们，但是我目前不想聊这件事，我也不希望你们在冲动之下就提出与我交往的决定，等以后再说好吗？

 这种不愉快的联想让洛基的心情糟糕透顶，他不是那种脆弱甜美的女孩子们，他不需要呵护，也足够坚强，事实上他也觉得爱上一个男人是件有点奇怪的事，但是他坦然接受了，即使对象是瑟兰迪尔这样一个刻板的冰块，他还是觉得没什么，最尴尬的时刻已经过去了，现在的他无须安慰或是善意的欺骗。

 “好的，谢谢你的贴心，不过我觉得我们的确可以到此为止了。”洛基非常敷衍的应付道，同时正要关上门“您还有什么事吗？”

 瑟兰迪尔干脆利落的掏出了魔杖，仅仅两秒钟以后洛基就成为了一尊漂浮在空中的石像，并跟随着瑟兰迪尔的脚步四处游走。如果有好事之人指指点点，瑟兰迪尔就会以一句“学生会办事”轻描淡写的盖过去，只有女学生会长望着洛基远去的身影露出了意味深长的笑容。

 最可怜的还要数洛基，他甚至都没看清楚瑟兰迪尔掏出魔杖的动作就已经中咒僵直倒地，此后他像是动物园的猴子一样被人围观，最重要的是洛基虽然无法动弹，然而意识依然清醒，他只能无可奈何的在心里痛骂着瑟兰迪尔。

 他被迫跟着瑟兰迪尔巡视完学校教堂与宿舍楼后，瑟兰迪尔终于将他抱在怀里，然后躺平放在了花架的长椅上，这下洛基更加确信自己拿的恐怕是《睡美人》的剧本，而瑟兰迪尔大概就是那个自作多情的王子与挥舞着魔杖的恶毒巫婆。

 巫婆在他膝侧坐下，语气温柔的说“对不起，但是我想你大概不会乖乖听我说话，我不知道如何向你剖白我的心意，但是我确保我这个吻出自真心，请相信我。”接着他缓缓低下头，在洛基的唇上轻轻印了一下。

 洛基试图用他尚可活动的绿眼睛给予胆敢冒犯者以严厉警告，可是他震慑的眼神在对方堪称虔诚的亲吻下毫无作用，于是他只能眼睁睁的看着这一切发生，他甚至比睡美人还要惨！在这件事后，他又学到了一个教训，永远记得把瑟兰迪尔说的每一句话当真，包括“吻你”。

 而更让洛基气愤的是，他身上的石化咒在瑟兰迪尔离开后十五分钟后才解开，瑟兰迪尔大概是怕他们会马上打上一架，但是洛基发誓他不会表现得这么蠢。总之，洛基躺在花架下，盯着一串垂低的藤萝看了整整五分钟后，看热闹路过的简好心帮他解开了咒语。

 “看起来今天的吻已经完成了？”简促狭的挤了挤眼睛。而洛基根本懒得再与简周旋了，这个女人不知道是不是被瑟兰迪尔下了某种魔药，简直是一门心思想要将他俩凑作一对。

 “明天怎么办？”简继续问，语气中尽是揶揄，而洛基则回答道“解药送上门来了，你说我该怎么办？”

 一瓶味道苦涩但是有效的解药摆在你面前，喝不喝？这个问题对洛基来说根本不需要思索，于是在第二天瑟兰迪尔认认真真询问他意见的时候，洛基的答案是忙不迭的送上了自己的嘴唇。

 况且，瑟兰迪尔的询问“你是想用昨天的新办法还是之前的老办法完成今天的吻”听起来也更像是威胁。

 “明天就是春假，我有急事需要回家三天，或许你愿意跟我去看看米德厄斯的风景？”瑟兰迪尔想了想，补充道“春雪还有薄薄一层，冬冰初融，还有浅绿色的湖泊，很美。”

 “所以你是在邀请我么？”洛基戏谑的反问道“学生会长邀请我去做客，是我的荣幸。”他话说出口才反应过来瑟兰迪尔的家居然在米德厄斯，那个传奇巫师与恶龙们云集的神奇大洲，洛基小时候最崇拜的巫师也曾担任过米德厄斯的州长，洛基没法克制自己不露出向往与憧憬的神色，而瑟兰迪尔显然也看出来了，他笑了笑，然后对洛基说“晚上记得准备好行李，明天早晨我来接你，我们在吃完早餐后出发。”

 洛基浑浑噩噩回到寝室的时候理智都尚未回归，就连索尔这个对学习魔法极为不上心的家伙也在听到“米德厄斯”四个字后发出了嫉妒的吼叫声“为什么我不是瑟兰迪尔的男朋友？你赶快去收拾东西吧。”

 事实上洛基并不打算去，他发觉他在与瑟兰迪尔的交锋中频频落败，他从未占到过上风，这很值得人细究。现在洛基可以说是一败涂地，他的主动权早就已丢失了，他得花点心思找回他的优势，而瑟兰迪尔对他的邀请是一个绝好的信号。

 无论人们承不承认，男孩与女孩子在恋爱方面总是有些不同之处，特别是像洛基这样的男孩子。洛基承认他在简的怂恿之下有些冲动，但是当他回归冷静时，他开始仔细盘算任何一点点有利态势，比如现在，他就决定好第二天的计划。在索尔恨铁不成钢的控诉之下，洛基重新把打包好的行李放回原处，然后裹上被子蒙头大睡。

 “你不可以拒绝米德厄斯！”索尔有点崩溃的冲着洛基大叫道，他完全不能理解洛基在想什么，因为米德厄斯大概就是传说中每一个男孩子的朝圣地，而洛基居然放弃了这个机会。

 “我可没有说我不去。”洛基狡黠的勾起嘴角“只是，我想要换个方式。”

 他的计划做得非常完美，但是又一次被瑟兰迪尔以一种粗暴的方式打败了。学生会长拎着他的箱子闯进门时洛基还在他的秘密小窝里熟睡，当看到瑟兰迪尔居高临下的冰冷视线时洛基一度认为他自己压根没睡醒。

 当然这不重要，怒气冲冲的瑟兰迪尔使用了一个强风咒，不知从哪儿涌出的气流整个儿卷走了洛基的被子，这下洛基上半身只剩下了一件单薄的丝绸睡衣，瑟兰迪尔见状一抖魔杖，刚刚被吹飞的被子又被风倒着拉了回来，乱七八糟的把洛基重新裹成了一只可笑的粽子。

 “你为什么能够找到我？”洛基觉得他一定要问这个问题，这太可怕了，这个密室是他二年级时无意中发现的秘密基地，为了躲避瑟兰迪尔他特意藏在了这儿，密室固若金汤，可以抵抗最高强度的魔咒，可这在瑟兰迪尔的手下好像根本不值一提。

 瑟兰迪尔动了动嘴唇，最后抿得更紧，他正压抑着将要喷薄而出的怒气，“你骗了我。”他说，这并不是什么控诉，而是再平白不过的陈述，可洛基愣是从他的语气中听出了一丝怨愤来。

 洛基慌忙跳下床开始挑衣服，他光裸着的奶白色的皮肤不断在瑟兰迪尔面前晃来晃去，对方忍了忍，最终还是闭上了眼睛转过头去。洛基花了十五分钟来打理自己，他实在不敢再火上浇油，而瑟兰迪尔在十五分钟结束后心情竟莫名的有一丝好转，他示意洛基把手放在自己的箱子上，然后他抓住了洛基的手臂，一道白光晃过后，两个人的身影就从密室里消失了。


End file.
